1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a high heat-dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic devices, operating efficiency of the internal components thereof is enhanced, inevitably increasing the generation of heat inside the electronic devices. If the heat of the electronic device is not quickly and properly dissipated, an operating speed of the electronic device may decrease, thereby affecting a working efficiency thereof. Worst case is, the internal components thereof may be damaged or the system may break down, thereby causing the user to suffer huge economic losses. Therefore, how to enable an electronic device to dissipate heat efficiently is always a subject matter of considerable concern in the industry.
Taking for example a notebook computer, an existing method for improving heat dissipation of the notebook computer is to provide a plurality of additional heat-dissipating holes in each side thereof, or use a heat-dissipating pad to elevate the notebook computer, so that more unblocked heat-dissipating spaces around the notebook computer may be obtained, thereby enhancing the effect of heat dissipation. However, the method of providing additional heat-dissipating holes in the sides of the notebook computer may limit and compress the position and space design of various connection ports on the sides of the notebook computer, while the method of elevating the notebook computer by using the heat-dissipating pad may increase the overall volume thereof, resulting in wastage of space. Further, the use position of the electronic device may also be limited to a flat planar surface where the heat-dissipating pad may be placed. Based on the aforesaid drawbacks, there is room for improvement regarding the heat-dissipating method of the existing electronic device.